Across The Window
by I've Perfected Imperfection
Summary: In moments like these, I need to wish upon an airplane for one last reassurance. Last addition to AIRPLANES & ROSES.


Hey guys! :] This is the very last addition to 'Airplanes' and 'Roses'. There'll be a long note at the end of this, so please look forward to it! I know I've probably lost readers (If I've had any) due to my long term absence, and I sincerely apologise for that.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice or the song Airplanes by Hayley Williams, but I own the poem. Enjoy!  
><strong>P.S. YOU MUST READ AIRPLANES AND ROSES BEFORE YOU CONTINUE ANY FURTHER! (To grasp the concept of the situation of course.)<strong>

**.x.**

**Across The Window**

O

His heart beats as loud as a roaring airplane,

O

—never leaving her ears.

O

He will always be a haunting reminder of their heart-wrenching love.

**I've Perfected Imperfection**

Her wide russet eyes flickers to the once-lit fire, now unlit by the shivering wind that welcomes itself from the open window. She sighs, her cinnamon strands falls across her forehead.

"Mummy! Can you sing me a song before I go to sleep?" the little amber-haired girl requests, her bottom lip pouts adorably.

A humble smile falls upon the woman's face, her russet eyes never leaves her daughters'. They are the colour of scarlet, a stunning resemblance of her father.

"Of course, Akako. I'll just shut your window because I don't want you getting any colder than you already are, and I'm going to need to find matches for your candle," the woman mumbles as she strokes Akako's plump cheeks.

"Okay! Hurry back though!" Akako ushers her mother, her toes are wiggling in excitement; oh her mother's voice was rapturous, something that couldn't be found easily in this world of sin.

The woman giggles and hurries to shut the stubborn window. Suddenly, she hears the sound of an airplane soaring high up in the sky; the roars unmistakable. She looks out the window and above, her russet eyes brims with tears.

But the sudden wind whips itself across her face, wondrously clearing her shimmering eyes of tears as if it was comforting her.

"Mum!"

Her daughter's voice whips her mind back to reality; her hands quickly shove the window down as she searches for a match once she reaches the door. Akako stares after her mother as she questions herself what all that was about. Before she comprehends the rest, Akako hears a slight trembling noise at the window. Her red eyes dart to the window as fast as a leopard, her bottom lip trembles in fear.

_Tap. Tap._

There it was again. Akako sees a flash of crimson from the other side of the window, the side where she felt unsafe without her mother's brown eyes watching her. The tapping noise continues and the crimson nearly glows. She sucks in a deep breath and musters all the courage she has. Akako discards the quilt from her small fragile body and slowly she edges to the window. Once her quivering hands grips onto the window glass, she feels a tingle.

_Crimson._

A pair of red eyes stares from across the window into Akako's eyes that seemed like a replica to the man's eyes from the other side.

She whispers, "What is it you want?"

The eyes from across the window blinks, larger hands pressing against the window as if they were on top of Akako's. His dark onyx hair blows messily in the wind but he shows no sign of shivery. Akako can see beyond his transparency; a small blinking airplane that soars across the starry sky.

But Akako focuses on his eyes and nothing else. There is nothing that will disrupt her from this moment because she feels that from the depths of her soul, this is an angel from across the window. His beauty shook her to the core, his eyes like the windows to his soul.

That is until Akako hears her mother's warm voice call her name from the kitchen.

"Akako! I've finally found some matches so I'll be there in a moment!"

Akako's eyes are urgent; fearing that this . . . angel from across the window will dissolve in thin air. Fortunately, he does not but his eyes mirror hers; urgent and passionate. He makes no effort to speak aloud but his red eyes are enough for Akako to apprehend his message.

As he disappears, there is a fire suddenly lit on the candle.

"Okay, I'm bringing the matches now so– oh! It's already lit . . ." the woman states, her voice is laced with confusion. "Akako, did you have something to do with this?" She wiggles her eyebrows playfully, suggesting the sneakiness of her 7-year old daughter.

Akako who is confused herself, smiles and flits toward the bed.

Her mother watches her with the eyes of an eagle; observant and careful, as if trying to solve a mystery. But she shakes off any wandering thoughts and questions her daughter, "So, will it be the usual song?"

Akako surprises her mother with a shake of her head as she speaks softly the words that her mother least expected to hear, "Can you please sing Airplanes?" Her daughter's eyes are wide with unspoken words, but she pleads silently.

She gives in with a sigh, "Okay, okay."

She takes in a deep breath, her heart hammering loudly against her chest like a bird trying to free itself from an inescapable cage.

_Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars,__  
><em>_I could really use a wish right now, a wish right now, a wish right now._

She opens her eyes and expects her daughter to have fallen asleep soundly but instead, she is welcomed with eyes that search hers'.

"Mum . . . there's something I need to tell you," she whispers, breaking the ice-cold silence.

Her mother nods understandingly as she encourages her to continue. But expectedly, Akako's red eyes feel weak and drowsy, but she does not give up. No, not until she says her part.

"I saw a man from outside the window, Mum . . . I think his name was . . . Natsume Hyuuga."

Akako watches her mother's eyes widen, her hand trembling as if that name was tattooed across her heart. Akako's ruby eyes flutters and slowly descends into a temporary swirl of darkness. But before she is succumbed into the welcoming arms of darkness, she speaks the words.

"He's never left your side."

That is enough to throw Mikan Sakura off the edge; tears overflowing once she watches her daughter breathe rhythmically into a deep slumber.

"Not even when Uncle Ruka happened," Akako whispered, somehow still in her sleep but the words fly out of her mouth anyway as if she was controlled to do so.

That is enough to make Mikan Sakura smile bitterly, the tears resting on her chin as she looks out the window with desperation.

_I need you Natsume. I need you._

**"**_You don't need to wish on an airplane, just never think of me as a memory. I promised I'd never die and leave you, and I'm still keeping that promise. I'll always be here._**"**

It's true. Natsume Hyuuga has never really died; just stopped walking on this earth with his earthly presence but he still watches his loved ones from above those skies.

O

O

O

_Narumi smiles, his violet eyes scans the room full of teenagers, then focuses on a certain cinnamon-haired girl. "Mikan! Come up and share with the class your poem!"_

_Mikan stares at him reluctantly but otherwise makes her way across the room with her arms quivering as she holds the paper in her hands._

**.x.**

_I watch the pink petals that lay on the ground wither,  
>the unfeeling coldness makes me shiver,<br>I can feel nothing beneath me; no ground,  
>because I know I cannot be found.<em>

_Everyone tries to reach for my heart,  
>but that was supposed to be your part.<br>I travelled across the widest deserts,  
>but I feel that the only thing that I'm wasting are my efforts.<em>

_Together we spelled the word invincible,  
>we were the unthinkable,<br>but no longer do I think that thought,  
>because I know I am nought.<em>

_Well, just without you._

**.x.**

_There is not a sound of a pencil dropping, because they all had a small taste of their tainted and intricate love; the love shared between Natsume Hyuuga and Mikan Sakura. It is the love that soars across the skies day and night._

O

Where a wish is made upon an airplane,

O

hate despised hatred,

O

—yet they all fit together like a puzzle.

**The End**

**.x.**

**OKAY! That was the official end of Airplanes :]! Hope you guys enjoyed that! And if you got confused, Akako is Natsume and Mikan's daughter and Natsume (who has passed away), visits them in a spiritual sense I guess, to deliver a message for Mikan, telling her that he's still there for her even after during the time she had a liking for Ruka after he died. "Hate despised hatred" is a bit confusing, and it means that hate hates itself for being so despicable and unforgiving, you know? Sort of like Mikan's hatred for herself, because she let herself fall for Ruka (as shown in Roses). I guess that's it.**

**ANYWAY! I'm sure some of you know that I was on a long-term Hiatus, and I still can't continue Crashing Funerals (but in the future, I will make sure I will continue that) due to school. Yes, I have like a week left of school and two weeks of holidays, so look out for some action from me! Thanks guys, I'm pretty sure I've lost a lot of readers but I hope you all know I'm not dead yet LOL. :] One last time . . . **

**Review pretty please? :].**

**~Joy.**


End file.
